The SOLDIER and I
by Keito Stone
Summary: A FF7 twist on the animated movie The King and I. Not sure if this will continue, but i will if someone asks.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay… an older fanfic of mine… Yep, SephXCloud. I'm still a little iffy on writing this, so if anyone wants me to continue I will, but I'm just not sure here._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or The King and I. They belong to their respective owners!_

_Chapter 1_

Sighing as he danced about his house, a blonde male with girlish features and wide, innocent, Mako blue eyes looked about his room filled with boxes. Brushing a hand through his wild spikes, Cloud Strife circled his room for the hundredth time in an hour. He could have sworn that he had left the geography books here in his room but they could truly be anywhere. Sighing again, Cloud sat down onto his stripped bed, frowning when the usually comfortable and fluffy mattress was hard and uneven.

Eyebrows flying to his hairline, the blonde stood and turned to stare at his book ridden bed. Flushing a deep scarlet, Cloud silently stacked the texts into the open crate at the foot of his bed. He had forgotten that he had placed them there so he wouldn't forget them before he and his son left for Siam. He was determined to not forget any of his school books for the children of the King of Siam.

The letter had been sudden and had managed to find its way too him only hours after he had been given a completely clean bill of health from the doctors at the hospital in London. While his doctors weren't sure if he would ever completely regain his entire memory, the injury to his temple and head had perfectly healed to where only a faint and tiny scar was left.

_!_

Jumping at the shrill sound of his doorbell, Cloud quickly placed this lid of the crate onto the box, skidding out the door as he ran to his front door, already knowing that it was the captain of the ship he was taking to Siam.

Cloud got to know Cid and Shera very well after Cid had found Cloud after his accident. Cid would often do favors for him in return for others. Cid Highwind was a blonde haired, blue eyed short but muscular man with a foul mouth to match his smoking habit. How a man like that had the sweetheart Shera as a wife was beyond Cloud's comprehension. While Cid was short for most men in England, he had Cloud beat by four inches at 5 ft 8 while Cloud was 5 ft 4.

"Hey there Cloudy. You an' yo'r brat ready?" Mock glaring at his friend, Cloud nodded as his son stormed down the stairs, the teenager's shoulder length hair bouncing with each violent step.

"I am NOT a BRAT Cid! How many times do I have to say it you jerk?" Groaning at the steadily forming migraine, Cloud rubbed the bridge of his nose as his blonde/silver haired son glared at the captain over his shoulder.

"'till the day I rejoin the life stream, Brat." The teen's Mako green-blue eyes narrowed into slits as he crossed his arms to keep from attack the man.

"Cid, Kadaj, enough. Let us start getting these crates onto the ship. We need to head out to Bannock before we get caught in the seasonal storms." Silently daring the two males to continue their argument, Cloud crossed his arms over his sleeveless black sweater, tapping his foot in a slow tapping motion as he waited for a response.

"Aye mum."

"Yes, mom."

_**xXSephirothCloudXx**_

Kadaj now remembered why he hated traveling in general. The constant rolling of the ship was making his stomach to revolt against him. Emptying the saltines from his stomach, Kadaj groaned while he pulled his head back over the rail of the Highwind, water splashing up onto the deck and all over him as well as the captain's pet and new friend, Fenrir.

"Guh… You okay, Fenrir?" Looking down at the drenched black Nibel wolf pup, Kadaj smiled as the canine tried to shake the salt water from his fur. Scooping up the pup, the silverette cradled the wolf to his chest as he moved away from the railing, heading up to the wheel to look out into the sea.

"Ya alright there Kadaj? Ya look like a drowned rat from up here." Blowing a clump of hair out of his face, Kadaj stuck his tongue out at Cid, brushing his short, sea drenched locks from his face. As much as he tried, Kadaj just couldn't find any ways to get along with the Highwind's captain. "Kadaj!"

Jumping at the shout of his name, Kadaj and Fenrir were swept out into the sea as a Cid and Shera fumbled for the lifeline around Kadaj's waist. Gasping as he broke the surface, Kadaj looked about the water for the pup, turning in circles as he looked for his friend. "Fenrir! Fenrir!"

Spotting the pink nose of the canine, Kadaj struggled his way through the water; his head disappearing under the murky surface a couple of times as he slowly worked his way to Fenrir. Scooping Fenrir out of the water and close to his chest for warmth, Kadaj tried to find his way back the ship. Fenrir started to whimper in the crook of his arm. "Don't worry buddy, I've got you."

"Kadaj!" Looking back at the ship's deck, Kadaj's Mako green, cat iris's eyes widened when he saw his mother's untamable hair was running about the deck, specifically where his line was. Green eyes meeting vibrant blue, Kadaj felt a shiver go down his spine at the promise of punishment when his mother wasn't scared half to death.

"Quickly. Pull!" Sputtering when he resurfaced from a sudden wave, Kadaj wrapped his hand around the rope as tight as he could while keeping Fenrir from falling back into the ocean. "Hang on Kadaj!"

Cloud, Cid, and Shera pulled has hard as they could to get the teenager out of the open sea, grunting under the strain of pulling the water logged teen from at least fifty feet out to sea. Looking over the edge of the ship, Cloud grasped the straps of leather that was on the back of his son's outfit, Cid pulling on the rope as Shera helped Cloud pull Kadaj onto the deck.

"Kadaj, are you okay?" Wrapping a towel around Kadaj's shoulders, Cloud took the wolf pup from Kadaj's arm, wrapping the shivering canine in the smaller towel as Cid mussed Kadaj's hair and Shera patted his back.

"I'm more worried about Fenrir, mom." Snorting, Cid looked down at the soaked wolf puppy in Cloud's arms, Fenrir looking pitiful with his drenched fur and the fluffy orange towel wrapped around him.

"I should have known it was your fault!" Snarling at Cid, Kadaj practically leapt at Cid's throat, growling when Cloud and Shera grabbed him before he could tear the man's jugular out.

"Hey! He's your Nibel Wolf puppy, so why did I have to save him?"

"Ah… so this is the English school teacher that the King sent for." Pushing his glasses up, Hojo thoughtfully held his jaw as he stared at the face of the blonde haired, blue eyed man who was scolding his son and the ship's captain.

"Something catch your attention, Kralahome?" Looking at his fellow scientist, Hojo turned his attention back to the mirror, narrowing his eyes as he stared hard at the foreign teacher. Something about the way he moved and his eyes had caught the mad man's attention, triggering a blurred memory from the distance past.

"Tell me, Heidegger, does that blonde teacher look familiar to you?" Squinting, Heidegger peered at the Head of the Strife household, focused particularly on Cloud's face and hair. Biting his knuckle, the professor racked his brain for the answer, recognizing the man's spiky hair and mako enhanced eyes.

"It's Cloud!"


	2. Author's Note URGENT TO READERS

Quick little note here:

I will only continue this story if someone PM's or sends me something that they want me to continue. If not, this poor thing will probably just collect cyberdust in my comp.

Just throwing that out there since I saw a few people had added this to their favorites. If you want it continued, just send me something, k?


End file.
